Tactician's Trip
by Soularflare47
Summary: Robin has returned to Ylisse, married with two kids to call his own, everything is fine right? Not when his best friend shows him something that appeared from the Outrealm Gate. Now Robin leads a small team to investigate the matter, but what happens once they enter the Outrealm Gate? Rated T
1. Prologue

**A/N** : It's ya boy, Soular! The start of a brand new story with brand new concepts is starting to form. Hopefully this story goes just as well with my first one. Let's get started!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Fire Emblem or Highschool DxD.

* * *

 **Prologue: The Beginning**

It's been a full year since Robin was found. They had a party, caught up, and everyone had a grand time. Now Robin sat in his room inside the castle, reveling in the fact that he had succeeded in destroying Grima. "It still feels surreal, even after all this time…", he thought to himself.

He heard a knock on his door. Clearing his thoughts, he opened the door to see the four people he considered to be the most important people in his life. His best friend, his two future children, and of course his wife. "I hope you weren't going to sleep Robin, we were hoping to have a small chat", said Chrom.

"For you four, I'd go sleepless for months. Come on in", Robin said, letting the four inside.

"How did you enjoy the party, darling?", asked Panne as she laid on Robin's shoulder.

"Well after getting over the initial shock that we won, it was a very welcoming party indeed. I thank you all for doing this, even if it was a bit over the top."

"Nonsense! I was so happy that you returned to us, there's no way I wouldn't slack around with having a good time. I think it's safe to say we all needed that!", said Morgan.

"I'm sorry for making you all worry and for doing what I did, but that's history now. I can assure you, the next thing that happens, we'll do it together. Both family and friends", said Robin as he hugged his daughter.

"Just don't go dying again. How am I supposed to exist if you die before...you know…", said Yarne.

"Come now my son, surely you know it takes much more than a eldritch abomination like that to keep your father down", said Panne.

"Of course I know he's tougher than that! It still doesn't stop the worrying though…"

Chrom just chuckled at the happy family. "Well, I'm glad you all seem to be really happy. And of course, welcome back Robin."

"Glad to be back", said Robin.

"Now, as for what we came here to talk about, take a look at this", Chrom said as he took something from his pocket wrapped in cloth.

"What is it?", asked Robin as he unwrapped it. When he finished unwrapping it, it resembled a black wing of some sort.

"I don't know. Your son, Yarne, found it near the Outrealm Gate."

"I was doing a patrol on some of the villages when the Outrealm Gate started glowing. I thought someone was coming through, but all that appeared was that wing", explained Yarne.

"It's not a pegasus wing nor a wyvern wing. Yarne showed it to me, Cynthia, and Gerome. Cynthia and Gerome confirmed that it did not come from their mounts", said Morgan.

"And when Yarne showed it to me, I took it to Chrom and we asked Cherche, Cordelia, Sumia, and Aversa. It didn't come from them either. All I know is that it is not of this world", said Panne.

"You can tell by it's scent?", asked Robin. Panne nodded. "I see, so you're asking me to check it out?"

Chrom nodded. "Aye, of course, if you're up for it that is."

"I think all four of us will be going. I meant what I said, we're doing this investigation as a family", Robin said as he hugged his family.

"Yes! It's like we're going on a family trip!", said Morgan.

"I just hope we aren't in over our heads with this…", said Yarne.

"Very well then, I'll let everyone know that you four are doing an investigation. If anyone wishes to join you, they'll meet you at the Outrealm Gate", said Chrom.

"Alright then. If that is everything, I'd want to sleep so I can be prepared", said Robin.

Chrom, Yarne, and Morgan got up to leave the room. "Good luck you four. I hope you'll be able to find something out", Chrom said as he walked to his room.

"Bye father, mother. See ya in the morning! Come on bro!", Morgan said as she practically dragged Yarne out the room.

"It's been too long since we've been together. I shall be staying with you", said Panne.

"I wouldn't have it any other way", said Robin as they both got under the covers, snuggled close, and fell asleep.

* * *

The very next day, the family of four were outside the Outrealm Gate. They were waiting for anyone else who wanted to come with them. To their surprise, Noire, Owain, Inigo, and Severa showed up. "So we're going travelling in the Outrealms eh?", asked Inigo.

"That's right, I'm sure Chrom told you about the situation?", asked Robin.

"Of course! The commander has informed us of your epic quest! We shall journey through the Outrealms to discover the origin of the Ebony Wing of Twilight!", said Owain.

"Stop exaggerating! It's nothing as fantastical as that", yelled Severa.

"I just hope we don't run into anything….unexpected", said Noire.

"As long as we stick together, we'll be fine. Now then, let's go", Robin said as he entered the Outrealm Gate first. Panne was next, followed by Yarne, Morgan, Severa, Inigo, Owain, and then Noire.

The first thing that they noticed upon exiting the Outrealm Gate was large scale buildings in the distance. "This is outrealm is vastly different from the others…", noted Robin.

"What are those strange metallic buildings in the distance?", wondered Panne.

"Oooh, this place looks so cool!", said Morgan.

"My my, it is a rather lovely place though", said Inigo.

"So, where should we start looking? I'm picking up a bunch of different scents and none of them are the common ones I normally pick up from the other outrealms….", said Yarne.

"So you caught it too?", asked Panne.

"Yeah, there's something really different about this outrealm…", said Yarne.

"Guys, why can't I see the Gate behind us?", asked an alarmed Severa.

The others turned to realize that Severa was right, the Gate disappeared behind them. "Oh no, we're stuck here! Do you think there's some kind of task we have to complete before we leave?", asked Noire.

"Must be the case if we're stuck here. Let's just calm down and try and figure out what we're supposed to do", said Robin.

"Now this is an interesting turn of events…", said a mysterious voice.

The group of eight turned to see four people approaching them, three women and one man. "So there are people here as well", said Inigo.

"My sword hand senses something afoul with these four. Be careful", whispered Owain to the group.

"Hello, I'm sorry if we disturbed anything here. We're just looking for a place to stay at the moment", said Robin.

"Oh? Here I thought you were a group ready to cause trouble at a moment's notice", said the man.

"What's it to you? What we do isn't your business", stated Severa.

"Ugh, shut up you! Why don't you let the adults talk?!", said the shortest woman.

"What was that you little brat?!", challenged Severa, causing Owain to hold her back.

"Severa, be calm. She's just trying to provoke you!", said Owain.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to know a few places we could stay, would you?", asked Noire.

"There are quite a few places that come to mind", said the tallest woman in the group of four.

"That would certainly be helpful. Please, lead on", Robin said.

"Darling, you sense it too right?", whispered Panne.

"I think everyone sensed it", Robin whispered back.

"But we don't need to go anywhere", said the last woman in the group before all four of their appearances changed.

Their outfits transformed into battle attire, each having a set of feathery black wings behind them. "Whoa, now those are some nice outfits", Inigo said, admiring the three ladies.

Severa bopped him on the head. "Now is not the time, you idiot!"

"Father, what do we do?", asked Morgan.

"For now, we standby. At least until we know what their intentions are", said Robin.

"You could stay here, this is where the eight of you will be dying after all…", the leader said as the four of them took out Light Spears.

"Okay, now we should consider how we're getting through this", clarified Robin.

* * *

 **A/N** : There's the prologue! Right into a battle scene for chapter one. I shall now let you all know the skills everyone has and the parents of the children units.

 **Robin  
** **Class:** Grandmaster  
 **Weapons:** Levin Sword and Magic (Will be explained next chapter)  
 **Level:** Max  
 **Skills:** Ignis, Rally Spectrum, Pavise, Aegis, Renewal

 **Panne  
** **Class:** Taguel  
 **Weapons:** Beaststone  
 **Level:** Max  
 **Skills:** Even Rhythm, Beastbane, Locktouch, Lethality, Lucky Seven

 **Yarne  
** **Class:** Taguel  
 **Weapons:** Beaststone  
 **Level:** Max  
 **Skills:** Even Rhythm, Beastbane, Lethality, Aegis  
 **Parents:** Panne and Robin

 **Morgan  
** **Class:** Paladin  
 **Weapons:** Silver Sword, Killer Lance, Spear  
 **Level:** Max  
 **Skills:** Defender, Aegis, Rally Spectrum, Lethality, Ignis  
 **Parents:** Panne and Robin

 **Noire  
** **Class:** Sniper  
 **Weapons:** Silver Bow, Longbow  
 **Level:** Max  
 **Skills:** Hit Rate +20, Bowfaire, Lifetaker, Prescience, Lethality  
 **Parents:** Tharja and Gaius

 **Inigo  
** **Class:** Hero  
 **Weapons:** Brave Sword, Tomahawk, Silver Axe  
 **Level:** Max  
 **Skills:** Patience, Axe Breaker, Sol, Bow Breaker, Lethality  
 **Parents:** Olivia and Virion

 **Severa  
** **Class:** Hero  
 **Weapons:** Short Axe, Silver Sword, Killing Edge  
 **Level:** Max  
 **Skills:** Patience, Sol, Axe Breaker, Astra, Galeforce  
 **Parents:** Cordelia and Lon'qu

 **Owain  
** **Class:** Swordmaster  
 **Weapons:** Brave Sword, Silver Sword, Killing Edge  
 **Level:** Max  
 **Skills:** Vantage, Astra, Renewal, Avoid +10, Counter  
 **Parents:** Lissa and Vaike

 **Fun Fact:** These are straight from my very own copy of FE: Awakening. I spent a lot of time getting this stuff for them.

With that done, let's hope I can do both this and Another Universe without lagging behind on either!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** People are interested I suppose. Then by your continued interest, I shall keep going. Like I said in the prologue, Robin's tomes will be explained in this chapter. I will also like to note that they have brought quite the amount of Second Seals and Master Seals. As a result, there may be changes to the characters. Every time there is a change to a character, I will note the respective changes at the end of the story in that A/N. Now then, let us begin!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem or Highschool DxD.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Devils and Fallen and Angels, Oh My!**

The group of four flying people stared down at the eight Ylisseans. No one moved a muscle, as if time had been stopped in the immediate area. "Now that I think about it…", Robin thought to himself. He did a quick scan of the surrounding area. An empty park with a giant fountain behind them. "...No reaction? Not even a simple yell or scream?", asked the leader of winged people.

"Well to be fair, where we come from, supernatural creatures aren't anything new to us", Noire said nervously.

"Bah, that's boring. I was hoping for some sort of reaction", said the leader.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what are your names? I'm Robin."

"You may call me Panne."

"Uh, Yarne…"

"I'm Morgan!"

"Severa…"

"I am Inigo."

"My name is Noire…"

"Behold, my name is Owain!"

"Well, I suppose you'd rather know the names of who's going to be killing you. You may call me Raynare", said the leader.

"My name is Dohnaseek", said the male.

"Ugh, Mittelt", said the little girl.

"And I am Kalawarner", said the tallest woman.

"Raynare, Mittelt, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner. Very well, since we are new here, I hope you don't mind me asking exactly what you are? As you could probably tell, we're not from around here", said Robin.

"You mean you've never heard of Fallen Angels? Surely you must have if you've dealt with the supernatural?", asked Kalawarner.

"Nope, I think I would remember seeing black angels flying in the sky back home", said Inigo.

"You guys say you aren't from around here, where exactly are you from?", said Dohnaseek.

"We are from the halidom of Ylisse!", said Morgan.

"Ylisse? I've never heard of a place like that in Japan, or anywhere else in the world for that matter…", said Mittelt.

"Japan? I don't remember any outrealms with the name 'Japan'...", said Severa.

"You mean we've jumped worlds and not just to another outrealm?!", said Yarne.

"Worlds… I think I know what's happened here. You all have been brought here through the Dimensional Gap", said Dohnaseek.

"Dimensional Gap?", asked Panne.

"A space that is home to the strongest beings in existence and a portal to a limitless amount of worlds. That is my only guess as to how you all arrived here", explained Dohnaseek.

"So we have achieved the impossibility of travelling worlds? Truly we have accomplished a magnificent feat!", said Owain.

"Not on purpose you idiot!", yelled Severa.

"So, is there a way for us to get back?", asked a hopeful Noire.

"If you wanna take a shot at avoiding Great Red and Ophis to go home, be our guests. You wouldn't last even a millisecond fighting them", said Raynare. "Of course, you'll be dying here, so you'll never get that chance."

"Ah right, you want to kill us. May I ask why?", asked Robin.

"Why should I explain myself to humans?", snarled Raynare.

"Actually, we're not humans", Yarne said pointing to himself and Panne.

"Now that I look at you closer, you two look more like Youkai. What are you two doing with this humans?", Dohnaseek.

"Why should we explain ourselves to people who want us dead?", countered Panne.

"Touche. Very well then, it seems the time for talk is over", said Dohnaseek said as the four fallen charged.

"Owain, you're with Morgan in taking out Kalawarner. Panne, you and I are going for Raynare. Severa, you and Inigo take out Mittelt. Noire and Yarne, you two go for Dohnaseek. Move!", Robin ordered as the group split into their pairs and charged their respective targets.

"So you aren't all talk after all. While I prefer you screaming and begging me not to kill you, I do enjoy a good fight from time to time", said Raynare.

"I've died already, it isn't pleasant. I'd prefer to stay alive this time around", said Robin as he took a Levin Sword. He began reaching for his tomes, but he couldn't feel anything. "...What?"

"Is something wrong Robin?", asked Panne.

"I can't find my tomes, but they were right here!", Robin said checking all his pockets.

"Tomes? As in magic tomes? You're a magician?", said Raynare.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself a mage, but yes I do know magic", Robin answered, continuing to search for his tomes. "Don't tell me I lost them when we were transported…"

"We can worry about it later, for now, we fight and survive", said Panne.

"I suppose you're right", said Robin as he pointed the Levin Sword at Raynare. Nothing happened.

"Was that supposed to do som-" Raynare was cut off as a lightning bolt struck her in the chest. She flew back on the ground with a thud since she was not prepared for it.

"Yes, it was", said a smirking Robin.

"Be careful you three! These people have tricks up their sleeves!", Raynare yelled to the other Fallen. "I'm going to enjoy wiping that smug look off your face."

"You can try. Only one person has ever succeeded in doing it and he's dead now", said Robin.

Raynare charged Robin, light spear in hand. Panne tackled Robin out of the way due to Robin's slow speed. "This is gonna be a long battle! Don't do anything reckless!", Robin shouted as he and Panne began fighting Raynare.

* * *

Noire and Yarne were fighting Dohnaseek in another area of the park. "So a Youkai and a magician make up the leaders of your little team. What are you two, the cavalry?", asked Dohnaseek as he threw a light spear.

"Nope, that would be Morgan", said Yarne as he dodged a light spear easily. "Though I have to admit, I don't know what a Youkai is…"

"Worry about it later Yarne, we have a fight to worry about!", said Noire as she fired an arrow at Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek was decently fast as he made a dodge, so it absolutely surprised him when the arrow found its way into his leg. "What?! There's no way a normal human could have hit me like that!", said Dohnaseek.

"Guess that means I'm not normal then huh?", said a confident Noire.

"Impossible! Only a Hunter could land a shot like that!", said Dohnaseek. "And I know for a fact you're no Hunter."

"Hunter? What are you talking about?", said Yarne.

"Bah, no more talk", said Dohnaseek as he charged at Noire, easily seeing that she's the threat. Yarne pushed her out of the way.

"Thanks…", said Yarne.

"No problem, we can't go dying here now after all we've been through!", said a smiling Yarne.

Noire and Yarne weren't always this different. Through a lot of battles and talking, they've changed each other in a great number of ways. Yarne has found the confidence he needs to no longer be afraid while Noire has found the confidence she needs to speak up more. A thrown spear nicking Yarne's shoulder was enough to set Noire off.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER! YOU DARE HARM MY FRIEND IN MY PRESENCE?! TO THE ABYSS WITH YOU!", shouted Noire as Lethality activated.

The arrow found its way into Dohnaseek's shoulder and he screamed in pain. This shocked Yarne, since Lethality had always killed anything it touched. So for Dohnaseek to live through it, it must mean that their skills have been changed in some way by this world that they're in. "Guys! Our skills and weapons may have changed! Try and find anything new!", shouted Yarne as he and Noire continued fighting Dohnaseek.

* * *

"Our skills and weapons may have changed? What does that mean?", asked Inigo.

"I think he means that our skills and weapons may not work the same way as they did back in Ylisse", Severa said as she blocked a light spear thrown from Mittelt.

"Oh? That could be problematic…", Inigo said as he swung at Mittelt and hit her torso.

"Agh! Why won't you just sit still and die already!?", said an enraged Mittelt.

"Gee I don't know, maybe because we don't want to die?", mocked Severa.

Mittelt charged at Severa once more, this time with two light spears in hand. Severa blocked the first one, but the second one was going to hit her in the chest. Inigo took the hit with his own shoulder. "Inigo! You idiot, you could've died doing that!", yelled Severa.

"For you, it wouldn't be a bad thing", said Inigo as he swung his Silver Axe into Mittelt. The strike proved to be effective as Mittelt was knocked back super far. What surprised Inigo and Severa was that when the strike connected, Inigo's shoulder wound started healing on its own.

"What the? You didn't activate Sol though…", said Severa.

"So this is what he meant by our skills. In that case, Severa, try using Astra", said Inigo.

Severa ruched over to Mittelt as she was getting up. "I've had enough!", she said as she unleashed a whirlwind of sword strikes on Mittelt, knocking her back even further.

"I see now! Good call Inigo", Severa said.

"No problem, now let's wrap this up!", said Inigo.

* * *

Morgan and Owain were facing Kalawarner. Kalawarner started aiming for Morgan, seeing as how she was telling Owain exactly where and when Owain should dodge and attack. Owain rushed in front of her and took a defensive stance. Kalawarner thought nothing of it and hit Owain, but was shocked when Owain not only nulled the attack, but completely countered her too.

"I see! So my Counter is actually a counterattack now! Hey Morgan, try using Rally!", said Owain.

"Sure!", Morgan said as she activated Rally Spectrum. For a brief moment, Owain gained a rainbow hue before returning back to his normal self. "So the Rally skills are still buffs, but they're much stronger and don't go as far."

"Agreed, I feel way more stronger here than I did on Ylisse. Stand back as deliver justice to this Fallen Fiend!", Owain said as he charged Kalawarner.

"Nuisance…", Kalawarner said as she threw a light spear at him. Her light spear was driven off course by Morgan throwing a Spear at it, clearing the way for Owain.

"Abysmal Body Blow!", Owain shouted as he unleashed Astra on Kalawarner.

Kalawarner was blown back and hit Mittelt as they both collapsed in a heap, unable to continue fighting for the moment. "Nice!, Let's go hope the others!", said Morgan.

"Lead the way, Morgan!", Owain said as he followed her to help Noire and Yarne as Inigo and Severa ran to help Robin and Panne.

* * *

Robin and Panne were in quite a dangerous situation. Panne couldn't find her beaststone and Robin could only attack with his Levin Sword, so when Inigo and Severa blocked a thrown light spear for Panne, Robin was grateful. "Thank you both. It becomes kind of tedious when she expects lightning bolts from everywhere now", said Robin.

"No problem, Yarne has informed us that our skills and weapon don't work the same way as they did in Ylisse. So my best guess would be to try something new", said Inigo.

"Something new…", said Robin. He had a ludicrous idea, one that could only be tested. He raised his hand towards Raynare and shouted a simple spell. "Elwind!"

Raynare was caught by a blast of wind magic that sent her tumbling into the ground from her airborne position. "What?! I thought you only knew Lightning magic?!", said Raynare.

"When did I ever say that?", asked Robin.

"You've been using nothing but lightning spells!"

"...Oh yeah, but this is a lightning sword, and I explicitly remember saying 'Tomes'. Plural", said Robin.

"How troublesome…", Raynare said before rushing over Morgan, attempting to blind side her.

"Morgan! Behind you!", Severa shouted.

Morgan turned around to see Raynare charging at her, but she was in no position to dodge or counter. Something big blocked her view as Raynare's attack was blocked. "What?!", she said only to look up and realize she made a mistake challenging these people.

In front of her was a demonic looking rabbit about three times the size of everyone in the park. "You have made a big mistake, Raynare", the rabbit said in a distorted voice as Raynare was swatted aside like a fly.

"What is that?!", shouted Dohnaseek before a second rabbit swatted him in the same direction as Raynare.

One was wearing blue armor while the other was wearing purple armor. "Oh? You mean you don't recognize us?", asked the second rabbit.

All four Fallen get up to realize that two of the eight Ylisseans are missing. "You two are giant demonic rabbits?!", said a scared Mittelt.

"Nonsense, we are Taguel. A race of shapeshifters if you will and we are the last of our kind", said Panne.

All four Fallen get up and prepare to attack again, but another spell of some sort causes them to back away. Everyone looked to see a group of four people with a different set of wings than the Fallen. Like the Fallen, the group consisted of three women and one man. "I hope you didn't come here to cause trouble in my domain, Fallen", said the red head.

"Bah, Devils. There's no way we can fight both them and these eight. We're leaving!", ordered Raynare as the four Fallen took off, leaving the Ylisseans with the Devils.

"Well, that's one problem taken care of…", said Robin as he turned to the new group of four. "So I take it you all are Devils?"

"You talk as if you've never heard of us", said the red head.

"We're new here, that's all we're gonna say", said Severa.

The group of eight, while not exactly aiming their weapons at the Devils, still had them out in case they weren't friendly. "So five humans, a Magician, and two Youkai, quite the group you all travel in", said the red head.

"We're Taguel, not Youkai!", said Yarne.

"Very well, so what are you doing here in my domain? Depending on your answer, I may let you go", said the red head.

* * *

The Ylisseans took a good look at the four Devils in front of them. The red head, obviously the leader, had blue eyes and was what Inigo would say, "A total cutie". The black haired one must have been her second in command since she stood right next to her. She had purple eyes and a very scary look on her face, one that reminded Robin of Tharja if his shuddering was anything to go by. On top of that, when she saw Robin shudder at her sight, her face seemed to take a more sadistic look, ultimately scaring all the males in the group. The small white haired female looked like she couldn't have been anymore than ten, but the impassive look in her golden eyes seemed to speak volumes that she was a capable fighter herself, though once she looked at Inigo, she seemed to take a particular look, like she disapproved of him. Finally came the blond haired male of the group. He carried a sword in his hand and his bluish gray eyes showed that his was quite confident in using it. He also had a mole underneath the left eye. Upon looking at Owain, he saw started smirking, like he was itching to fight him.

"Forgive me for being a skeptic, but we were just attacked and a little on edge at the moment. What reason do we have to trust anything that you're saying?", asked Robin.

"If you're implying that we're allies of the Fallen, we are not. I believe the saying goes 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'", said the red head.

"I'm currently having a hard time believing that", Robin said as he looked at Kiba.

"The red head followed his gaze and saw the sword. "Kiba, stand down."

The blond, Kiba, put his sword away. "I still don't know about these guys Buchou, they're more than a little out of place here."

The Ylisseans put away their weapons, but were still on guard about them. Yarne and Panne changed back into human forms once they realized that the Devils truly had no harmful intentions. "Very well, if you must know, we've come a long way from home investigating something that I believe came from here. I suppose you wouldn't have any idea of what this is?", Robin said showing the cut off black wing to the Devils.

All four of them tensed. "Why do you have a cut off Devil wing?", asked the red head.

"Well, I found it when I was doing one of my patrols back home. It was in front of our Outrealm Gate", answered Yarne.

"And you came here to find out whether you have friends or foes here, correct?", assumed the red head.

"More or less, we also came with the intention of helping out if possible, but it seems we cannot make our way back home at the moment", said Robin.

"I see. You haven't done anything particularly harmful and you acted in self-defense against the Fallen. Very well. Stand down guys, they aren't our enemies", ordered the red head.

Naturally, the tension in the park vanished when everyone calmed down. "Then if nothing else, allow me to introduce myself. I am Robin", he introduced himself.

"My name is Panne."

"Severa…"

"Behold, I am Owain!"

You can call me Inigo."

"I'm Noire…"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Morgan!"

"I'm Yarne."

The red head bowed as she introduced herself. "I am Rias Gremory. With me is my queen Akeno Himejima, my knight Yuuto Kiba, and my rook Koneko Toujou. As you may have guessed, we are Devils."

The three nodded respectively as she introduced them. "I hope we get along well", Akeno said a bit suggestively.

Robin stepped a bit closer to his wife while Yarne hid behind Noire. Owain just look a little uncomfortable, but Inigo seemed to like the way Akeno talked. "Well I suppose a cup of tea is the best way to get to know each other I imagine", said Inigo.

"You idiot! Now is not the time to be womanizing!", Severa said as she bopped him on the head.

"Actually, I think a cup of tea is a great idea. I would like you all to join us", said Rias, signaling them to follow her.

"...I don't know what to be more surprised at: The fact the Inigo's suggestion actually worked or the fact that we travelled worlds…", said Morgan.

"Well, your call Robin", said Panne.

"We should hear what they have to say. They are offering after all", said Robin as he started following the Devils.

"I mean, there's no reason why we shouldn't, so I guess it's okay", said Noire as she followed Robin and Panne.

"Devils and Fallen live in this mysterious world. What else awaits us on our inquisitive journey? I'm so excited!", said Owain as he followed suit.

"I suppose things couldn't be more complicated than this right?", said Severa as she was the last one to follow the group.

* * *

 **A/N:** Severa, you have no clue what world you all got sucked into. There's the first chapter done! Chapter two will come after chapter 11 of Another Universe. I will be alternating the stories in which I update now. So if you want to know when either story will be updating, keep up with them both. I've been getting some pretty good opinions for Another Universe, so I say go check it out! Peace!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Finding myself with more time today, not that I'm complaining. I finally got my permit, so who knows, I might just have some bonus energy for a lot of updates for both of my stories for the rest of this week. There's only one question at the time of writing this, so let's knock that out and get right into the story!

 _Kamencolin:_ No, he won't. His goal was to get rid of any trace of Grima, so naturally destroying himself entirely would mean that Grima has zero means of connecting to Robin again. Robin will have Grima's oppressive aura if someone uses a sensory type of magic though. Call it an after effect of being Grima's vessel.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem or Highschool DxD.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Things You Need To Know**

The Ylisseans found themselves in a school club room after following the four Devils. It was a nice cozy room, two couches, a desk, a table, though the shower was a bit peculiar. "This place would actually fit in back home…", Morgan wondered aloud.

Rias made her way to the front desk and sat down. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club! Feel free to make yourselves at home", she said.

"Trust us when we say, you don't want us to act like we're home", said Severa.

"Why is that?", asked Akeno as she started preparing the tea.

"Let's just say that the eight of us are mostly the normal ones. Well, except Owain", said Morgan.

"I'll have you know I can be normal!", argued Owain.

"Says the one who goes into theatrics everytime we do something new...", said Inigo as he sat down next to Kiba.

"And I'll have you know that those 'theatrics' are exactly how I feel upon doing something new!", said Owain as he sat down next to Inigo.

Yarne followed after Owain. "Right, just make sure you actually keep your eyes open when we do them", he said.

"That was one time Yarne!", said Owain.

"Is there a story to be told here?", asked Kiba.

"Not right now, maybe in the future", said Robin as he sat opposite of the males on the couch, next to Koneko.

Panne naturally sat next to Robin. "For now, I think it best if we talk about our...situation", said Panne.

Akeno took her seat next to Panne, leaving Morgan, Noire, and Severa to stand around the club room. "Panne is right. We need to know where we ended up and how to get back", said Noire.

Rias took a sip of her tea. "So, have you guys heard of the supernatural?", she asked.

"We have zombies that we call Risen. Does that count?", asked Morgan.

"Yes, but have you ever run into anything more than zombies?", asked Rias.

"We fought a giant death dragon god to save our world with the help of a dragon goddess", said Robin nonchalantly.

The members of the ORC just looked at him like he was insane, with the exception of Koneko, who was just eating snacks. "A giant death dragon god? How are you guys even alive? How did you win?", asked Kiba.

"That is a -long- story…",said Robin.

"I think we have more than enough time for a story", said Akeno.

So Robin told the ORC about how he woke up in a field with amnesia, helped Chrom in the war against Plegia, struggled through the war with Valm, learned that he himself was used to be Grima's vessel, how all of the Shepherds fought on the back of Grima. He even told them about the children who time travelled to the past to fix their future. "You guys have been through a lot huh?", asked Rias after Robin finished his story.

"Yes, but we won't let the clutches of an evil death dragon bring us down!", said Owain.

"It was a miracle we all time travelled to the same time era. That would have been a real mess if we ended up in different times", said Severa.

"So you six are the future children?", asked Akeno to Morgan, Yarne, Severa, Inigo, Noire, and Owain.

"Yes, that is correct", said Inigo as he finished his tea.

"So who are the parents? I know it'd be pretty weird to see my future child walk up to me and tell me who I end up having a kid with", said Kiba.

"My parents are Gaius and Tharja", said Noire.

"Lon'qu and Cordelia", said Severa.

"Olivia and Virion", said Inigo.

"Lissa and Vaike", said Owain.

"Wait, Lissa? As in your current exalts sister? Doesn't that make you royalty?", asked Rias.

"Yes. I even carry the brand of our family bloodline", he says showing the Mark of the Exalt on his arm.

"Huh, so I officially know human royalty. Taking that off the bucket list", said Kiba.

"What about you two?", asked Rias to Morgan and Yarne.

"Same parents", said Koneko, surprising everyone.

"Well, yeah Morgan and I are siblings", said Yarne.

"So Panne is the mother of both you? Then who's the father?", asked Rias.

"That would be me", said Robin.

The ORC had to look between all four of them to realize that Yarne, Morgan, Panne, and Robin did look related into some fashion. Yarne's small highlight of white hair, Morgan's brown hair matching Panne's, Morgan being a female version of Robin, and the fact that Panne and Yarne were of the same species. "So does that mean that Morgan can turn into a demon rabbit as well?", asked Kiba.

"Yes I can!", said Morgan.

"And this is only eight of you. I couldn't imagine meeting the Shepherds with how different all of you are", said Rias shaking her head with a smile.

"We're like a giant dysfunctional family. It feels really nice having a whole family again…", said Noire while all the future children nodded.

"So, that's our story. Mind telling us what's happening here? Fallen Angels and Devils. Can I assume Angels exist here too?", asked Severa.

"Yes. In fact, those three factions are the main ones you'll encounter as long as you're here", said Rias.

"Are there any other supernatural things we should worry about? I know back in Ylisse we had gods", asked Robin.

"They do exist in this world, but they are usually in a different country or continent, unless they decide to visit us here", answered Rias.

"So we have more than just one pantheon to deal with now…", said Morgan.

"The Devils, Fallen, and Angels have been in a Cold War state for some time now. No one is really fighting, but one wrong step from any faction and we'll just be repeating the Great War all over again", said Rias.

"But if none of you have attacked for a while now, that means you all desire peace yes?", asked Inigo.

"Smart pervert", said Koneko as she continued eating snacks.

"I'll have you no I have done no such thing! I'll admit to being a bit of a philanderer, but I have tried no such things that you accuse me of", said Inigo.

"Much as I want to be wrong, he's right. This idiot womanizes, but he ain't a pervert", said Severa.

"So all he asks for is a cup of tea and a nice chat?", asked Akeno.

"Yes and people always assume I want more than that. I certainly wouldn't mind if they wanted to take things that far, but otherwise that's all I ask for", said Inigo.

Akeno got up and slid around the room and hugged Inigo from behind. "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind going that far", she whispered in his ear.

Inigo's face resembled a tomato after she whispered that in his ear, earning a glare from Severa. "Don't you dare…", threatened Severa.

Inigo sobered up after Severa made her threat. "Thank you for the kind offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline it."

Akeno looked between Inigo and Severa before a smile came across her face. "Oh, you two are married as well?"

"We were supposed to be married, but in a dystopian future on the brink of collapsing, that's kind of hard to do…", said Inigo.

"I see. That's too bad. You're a lucky one Severa. He's cute, can fight, and he appreciates the finer things in life", said Rias.

"I just wish he'd stop philandering given how we're supposed to be married", said Severa.

"Actually, I think this the first time in two months that he's philandered. That's a new record. He's getting better at not being a philanderer", said Yarne.

Everyone in the room just chuckled softly at how comfortable they've become despite the fact they just met. "So is there anything else we have to discuss before we try and figure out where we could live?", asked Robin.

"Well as long as you're here, I'd have to make sure you don't do anything to jeopardize this peaceful state at the moment, so you will at least have to meet one of my friends. I could get the children enrolled into Kuoh Academy as well, so that'll help you guys blend in. Robin and Panne, you'll have to find somewhere to get a job", said Rias.

"How am I gonna explain to everyone the ears?", asked Yarne.

"Just say you like to cosplay. It works every time", said Kiba.

"Cosplay?", asked Noire.

"Dressing up as fictional characters", answered Koneko.

"Ah, because in the normal human world, people like Yarne and I are myths. I understand", said Panne.

"Exactly! Now is there something you were missing from your side of the story or are we all good?", asked Rias.

"Actually, there is a small thing", said Robin.

"What is it?", asked Akeno.

"Never piss Noire off", said Robin.

"What?", asked Rias.

"Inside of Noire is a demon so cruel and vicious, not even friends are safe from its wrath. If you find yourself on the receiving end of her fury, you may want to run for your life, for she will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth to exact vengeance on her wrong doer", said Owain.

"It's nothing like that!", said an embarrassed Noire.

"Tell that to the Fallen that you nearly made a pin cushion when Yarne got hit covering for you", said Inigo.

"So, if that's all settled, let's find a suitable living place your guys", Rias said as she got up. "Oh, the rest of you are free for today. Good job guys!"

With that announcement, everyone deserted the club room.

* * *

The Ylisseans found themselves inside a spacious house near Kuoh Academy. "This is going to take some getting used to…", said Robin.

"It seems the things that we use in our world have significant upgrades in this world", said Panne.

"Not to mention, a lot of things that we couldn't even dream of coming up. Like this box that displays colorful images", said Owain.

"I believe they refer to that as a T.V.", said Robin.

"Then what is this?", Noire asked as she opened a giant two doored appliance.

"That is a Refrigerator. It is used to keep food cold, preserving their healthiness", said Robin.

"And this?", asked Morgan, pointing to a microwave.

"A Microwave. It is used to heat up food quickly", said Robin.

"So what is this then?", asked Severa pointing to the oven.

"That is an Oven. Used to cook food faster", said Robin.

Inigo came from upstairs. "We have four bedrooms and bathrooms. We even have a basement area we can use."

"So we'd have to pair up into the bedrooms", said Morgan.

"Well, we're all adults here, I'm sure you can figure out who's going to pair with who", said Robin.

In the end, Robin and Panne were a pair, Yarne and Morgan were a pair, Severa and Noire were a pair, and Inigo and Owain were the last pair. They all got settled into their rooms and turned in for the night, expecting things to already get busy tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N:** Done and done! I also feel like I should address Morgan being able to turn into a taguel. In FE: Awakening, for those who don't know, marrying Panne and Robin does give Morgan the taguel class. So as such, she can turn into a giant rabbit as well, though since she isn't normally meant to be a taguel, she'll only turn into a taguel when she uses the class. For simplicity sake.

 **Fun Fact** : Yarne and Panne (as well as Nowi and Nah) never lose the weaknesses they normal get. Even if you changed their class, certain weapons will still be super effective against them.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello everybody! Glad to see people enjoying the story so far. So without further ado, let's get on with it!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem or Highschool DxD.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Devil's School**

The next day came around and soon the future children found themselves en route to Kuoh Academy. On their way, they heard the other students talking about them as they approached the front entrance. "I wish we didn't have to wear these inconvenient uniforms", complained Severa.

"From what we were told, this used to be an all girls school. It recently turned co-ed, so it would take a while for them to change the uniforms too", said Morgan.

"I just want everyone to stop staring at my ears so...intently", said Yarne.

"So we find the student council president first in order to get our room arrangements correct?", asked Noire.

"Yup! For right now, we just blend in while we find a way home", said Morgan.

"So our journey to get home begins on this momentous day!", said Owain.

"And let's hope we get home fast. The other Shepards are probably worried sick about us", said Yarne.

The six entered the building and made their way to the student council room. Morgan knocked on the door. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

There was a slight shuffling before a woman's voice rang out. "Yes, you may enter."

The six walk in to find the student council president along with the vice president next to her. "Hello, I am Souna Shitori. You must be the six new students Rias told about. The woman right next to me is my vice president, Tsubaki Shinra."

Tsubaki gave a polite bow. "And what are your names?", Souna asked.

"Hello! I'm Morgan Reflet!"

"I'm Yarne Reflet…"

"Inigo Laslow. A pleasure to meet you."

"Noire Rhajat. It's nice to meet you."

"Severa Caeldori."

"I am Owain Dark! It is an honor to meet you Miss Student Council President!"

"I see. Welcome to Kuoh Academy. I trust Rias has already informed you that a good amount of students are Devils yes?", Souna asked.

Everyone nodded. "Good, then I can move on to the next condition concerning the boys. This recently turned into a co-ed school as you may know. As such, the males of this school have a bit more leniency when it comes to punishments. That being said, do not abuse this leniency. Understood?", Souna said.

The three males nodded with a sweatdrop behind their heads as Souna looked deathly serious about the punishments. "And please for all our sakes, do not become like the Perverted Trio. Try not to even associate with them", Souna almost pleaded.

Severa clicked her tongue in disgust. "You'll be seeing me in here quite often if they're as bad as you make them out to be."

Amusement danced in Souna's eyes when Severa made that comment. "Also, we need to know what this 'Perverted Trio' looks like so we can properly avoid them…", said Yarne.

"Matsuda, Motohama, and Hyoudou. You'll know them when you see them", said Souna.

"Right, then we need to make sure they stay away from Inigo", said Noire.

"You act like I'm a pervert! Never once have I done something as depraved as that!", said Inigo.

"While that may be true, would you really have us risk them turn you into one?", asked Morgan.

"...Valid point", Inigo conceded.

"Inigo, was it? I hope you aren't already a pervert?", asked Souna.

"Now, now, I admit that I do a bit of womanizing, but I give you my word that you won't hear about me doing anything depraved", said Inigo.

The answer seemed to cause Souna doubts very relenting a nod. "I respect the fact that you at least admitted to womanizing. Very well, I shall take your word. Do not disappoint me."

Inigo just gave a cheeky smile and a polite bow. "Now then here are your class schedules. I trust that you'd all enjoy being in the same homeroom?"

"Most appreciated, Miss Shitori", said Noire.

"Call me Sona Sitri in public. Souna Shitori is my Devil name", said Souna.

The Ylisseans nodded before they exited the room with a swift goodbye and went to their homeroom.

* * *

Needless to say, everyone was excited about the influx of exchange students. "Now now, quiet down. The foreign exchange students would like to introduce themselves. Please tell us your name and something about yourselves", said the teacher.

"Hello! I am Morgan Reflet! I wish to become just like my father one day!"

"I'm Yarne Reflet. I would appreciate it if you tried not to yell directly in my ears…."

"I am Owain Dark! I sometimes like to practice swordplay in my free time!"

"I'm Noire Rhajat. I like to do archery sometimes…"

"Severa Caeldori. You even think about hurting my friends, you'll pay…"

"You may call me Inigo Laslow. I find tea to be quite enjoyable with pleasant company."

The students went into full on rumor mode as the six finished introductions. "His ears are so cute!" "I wonder if she'll try to go for the Archery Club?" "He's kind of cute, I wish we had a male Kendo Club…"

Of course there were three males who had their eyes only on the females of the group. Severa immediately knew they were the infamous 'Perverted Trio' of the school. "I think I found the three perverts", she whispered to the others.

It was painfully obvious with the way they were staring at Noire, which in turn caused her to hide behind Yarne a little bit. "I feel very uncomfortable….", she said.

"You six my take the empty seats around the classroom", said the teacher.

Fortunately, they didn't have to sit near the Perverted Trio, but it didn't stop them from turning around and staring them down.

When it came time for lunch, the brown haired member of the trio introduced himself to Inigo. "'Sup, I'm Hyoudou Issei."

Inigo thought it rude to turn down a hello, so he responded in kind. "Greetings Issei, I am Inigo."

The other five Ylisseans were close by to bail Inigo out if things were as bad as they had been told. "Ugh, I hope Issei isn't trying to turn one of the new students into a member of his perverse activities", said one of the female students.

"Well, for what it's worth, Issei seems to be alright, maybe?", said Yarne, giving Issei the benefit of the doubt.

"So tell me, are you a boobs or butts kind of guy", asked Issei to Inigo.

"Wow, I've never been corrected so fast in my life…", said Yarne.

"Look Issei, was it? As much as I would like to have this conversation with you, I would very much like to eat with my friends", Inigo said as he politely excused himself from Issei.

"Ah right, well I hope we get along!", said Issei as he went with his friends.

"You handled that pretty well", said Morgan.

"I didn't think he'd just let it hang open like that! I think it's safe to say that I need to stay within arms length of those three…", said Inigo.

"At least you know when things are dangerous for you…", said Severa.

"Come now Severa, you wound me!"

A group of girls came up to Yarne. "Hello, could we ask you something?"

"Uh, sure…?", said Yarne, a little unsure about the question.

"Are you into cosplay? Your ears look so real! Could we touch them?"

"Yes, I do cosplay and No you may not touch them. It's a little embarrassing…", said Yarne.

"Please?", the girls pleaded.

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna have to ask you all to step away from my brother. Clearly he doesn't want anyone touching the ears", Morgan said, stepping to his defense.

"You two are actually siblings? You both look so different!"

"I look more like dad while he looks more like mom", explained Morgan.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Yarne." The group of girls went away.

"Somehow, I don't think that's the last time I'll see them…", said Yarne.

"Don't worry about. They'll continue for like two weeks at the most. They'll settle down", said Morgan.

"I believe we should eat, we barely have enough time to talk as it is", said Noire.

"Owain, you're strangely quiet friend", said Inigo.

"My swordhand is picking up a familiar sense. Like the sense when those Fallen attacked us yesterday", said Owain.

"You mean one is nearby?", asked Morgan.

Owain nodded. "I have no idea where though."

"Then don't worry about it. It'd be obvious if they knew we sensed them. Just keep your guard up", said Severa.

The group nodded and proceeded to eat lunch. Afterwards, the rest of the day went by pretty quickly without anything extra happening.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as the group of six walked home. They cut through the park to get home faster, but they ended up spotting Issei with a unfamiliar girl.

"She's a Fallen. I'm getting that sense from her", said Owain.

The group of six hid to avoid being found by the two. They couldn't hear the conversation between Issei and the girl, but they could tell that the conversation didn't go well, as the girl turned into Raynare.

"That's Raynare isn't it?! We have to help Issei!", said Yarne.

"Noire quick shoot her!", said Morgan.

Noire took out the Silver Bow and took aim. She quickly released the arrow and it soared to hit Raynare in her arm. Luckily, the mark hit just as Raynare threw the light spear towards Issei, causing it to miss him by a hair. That prompted Issei out of hi stupor and started running away from Raynare. "Who dares?!", said Raynare as she saw the six Ylisseans.

"Oh, not here with your guardians today?", taunted Raynare.

"Like we need them just to take you out!", said Severa.

"Oh? But I'm not here alone", said Raynare.

The other three Fallen came out of hiding, light spears ready. "Okay, now we need to be cautious. One of us needs to catch Issei!", said Morgan.

"I'll do it", said Inigo as he rushed off to protect Issei.

"You think we're just going to let you save him?", said Raynare as she chased after Inigo.

The other five went to chase Raynare, but were blocked by the other three. "Not this time, no more fancy tricks from you lot", said Dohnaseek.

"Fine, just don't cry when you get beaten for the second time!", taunted Severa.

Inigo easily caught up to Issei. "Issei! What just happened?!"

"I'm not sure! She just turned into a sexy black angel all of sudden! Asked me to die for her!", was Issei's hurried response.

A lightspear caused them both to stop running and immediately turn around. Raynare was there with a lightspear in hand. "Just where do you two think you're going?"

"Oh you know, Issei and I made a deal to hang out with each other, so we thought we'd do just that", said Inigo, joking around.

"It was a rhetorical question….", said Raynare.

"And you're awfully grouchy for someone with a pretty face."

"Flattery will get you nowhere", said Raynare as she threw the lightspear.

Inigo countered with his Silver Axe. "Sorry love, but you'll need to try much harder than that if you want us both dead."

"Fine, I'll just kill you first!", Raynare said as she charged.

Inigo was ready though. He easily dodged the thrust by sidestepping and promptly hit her side with his axe. Realizing that Inigo had the advantage on land, she immediately to the skies with her wings. Imagine her surprise when Inigo takes out a Tomahawk and grazes her shoulder throwing it. "How the hell did you manage that?!", she said.

"While I'm nowhere near as good a shot as father, I'm not terrible either", was Inigo's response.

"So what, are you and that archer wench related too?"

"No, we're just really tight friends."

Raynare was starting to realize that she didn't have very many options to challenge Inigo. While she was certainly faster than him, Inigo had far more skill and reflexes compared to her. It also didn't help that axes were just better equipped to fight lances. Then she noticed that Inigo was much to far away to save Issei should she throw a lightspear. Inigo might try and counter it, but it was the only shot she had. Taking that chance, she threw a lightspear at the frozen Issei. Realizing that the lightspear wasn't aimed at him, he chucked a Tomahawk to divert its course, but he wasn't Noire, so he missed by a hair. "Issei, move!", he shouted running towards him.

Unfortunately, Issei was too frozen and got impaled by the spear. Blood soon spilled from his torso as the lightspear faded away. Inigo immediately rushed to his side, hoping to stop the bleeding. Raynare was about to take advantage of Inigo's distraction, but another arrow from Noire quickly got rid of that option as the other five Ylisseans quickly ran to Inigo's aid. Raynare clicked her tongue in moderate satisfaction at killing Issei and quickly regrouped with the other Fallen.

"Issei, oh no!", said Noire.

"Just like in the future….", said Yarne.

"Why? Why can't I manage to save one life!?", shouted Inigo.

"Guys, we need to go! There could be reinforcements!", said Morgan.

"Morgan is right. We must retreat for now and tell Robin and Panne what has transpired", said Owain.

The six Ylisseans left for their home in a saddened state. Unknown to them, a certain red headed Devil had resurrected Issei and took him home to rest.

* * *

 **A/N:** How about that for a chapter? Also, anyone else excited about the Smash Ultimate trailer? Chrom finally got his chance! With that being said, hope you guys have been leading wonderful lives. Peace!

 _WhiteRavenSong:_ I usually give Robin the skill increase so he doesn't miss as much. Works wonders when you marry Sully and end up giving Kjelle both Aegis and Pavise.

 **Fun Fact:** In this story, all the future children will make at least one appearance over the course of the story. Maybe a few Shepherds too.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Yeah I'm back! Like I said before the hiatus, I will be alternating my stories between Another Universe and this one. So the next time you see me will be after an update for Another Universe. Let's see if I can address the newest reviews here.

 _Indigo_ : My memory lapsed on that one. Couldn't remember which was which.

That was a lot shorter than I originally thought. Anyways, let us continue with this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: More Than Meets The Eye**

Robin and Panne were getting accustomed to their new home while waiting for the others to return home. Robin had gotten himself a job at a restaurant as a chef since his cooking was able to help him adapt to cooking in this world. Panne's job search was a little bit more arduous given her ears, but she managed a job as a hunter for a butcher shop. She'd go hunting for animals and bring them back to the butcher for her pay.

"I thought with all this new technology, it would be considerably harder to adapt her, but good to know it isn't all that much different from back home", said Robin as he was already getting started on dinner.

Panne hummed in agreement. "The people here seem much less inclined to shun me for being different. An odd sensation to be feeling, but welcome nonetheless."

The front door opened revealing the future children, but with a rather downcast mood. "Please don't tell me your first day of school was that depressing?", asked Robin.

"No, school was fine father. It's just…", Morgan said as she trailed off.

Panne noticed they were tired and dirty. "Did those Fallen attack you?", she asked.

"Not us, but another student at the school. We fought them with everything we had, but in the end that student…", said Noire.

It didn't take Robin and Panne long to realize why they were so depressed now. "I see… Did they say why they attacked him?", asked Robin as he took out the food from the stove.

"Something about blaming the gods for giving him something", said Severa.

"And it didn't seem like they knew what the Fallen were talking about", added Yarne.

"So he was killed for something that he was completely unaware of?", asked Robin.

"It would seem so…", said Owain.

"Could we focus on this later? I'd like to forget this as much as possible…", said Inigo.

"Then how about we have dinner? It's going to go cold if we don't hurry", said Robin as he set the dining table.

While the Ylisseans were having dinner, a tiny bat-like familiar was hanging from a tree outside in their yard, listening to every word being spoken.

* * *

The next day, the six future children found themselves in utter shock. Issei Hyoudou was sitting in his desk. "Impossible, he should be dead!", whispered Severa.

"Perhaps the thing the Fallen were talking about yesterday was the power of reviving?", asked Owain.

"I highly doubt it would work on himself if he was dead…", said Morgan.

"Then how is he alive? Someone else resurrected him or something?", asked Yarne.

"Maybe we could ask Rias after school?", suggested Noire.

Inigo, who was unusually quiet, got up and went to talk to Issei. The other five watched him and waited to see what he was doing. "Hello Issei, you seem rather pensive today. Is something the matter?", asked Inigo.

"Oh, Inigo! Sorry, just thinking about something", said Issei.

"Perhaps about your date yesterday?", whispered Inigo.

Issei looked at him wide-eyed. "You remember that?!", he whispered back.

"How could I forget it…", said Inigo.

"No one else seems to remember it. I was starting to think I just dreamt it all", said Issei.

"Look, class is about to start. Let's talk about this another time yeah?", said Inigo as he walked back to the group.

Issei hummed in agreement and went back into his thoughts. Inigo sat back down with the rest of the group. "It doesn't seem like he knows what happened to himself either. On top of that, no one else seems to remember him talking about his date yesterday", said Inigo.

"So Raynare baited him into taking her on a date and that's when we showed up", said Morgan.

"But no one else remembers that but us?", asked Noire.

"According to Issei", said Inigo.

"So like, memory magic or something is involved?", asked Severa.

Before anyone could give an answer, Kiba walked into the class and approached Issei. They had a small exchange and Issei got up to follow Kiba. Kiba then approached the group of six. "Hey guys, Buchou asked me to bring you all to the ORC", he said.

The group progressively looked to Morgan, who seemed to be thinking about something. After a short while, she got up. "Then let's go. The sooner we go, the better", she said.

* * *

So the group of eight went to the ORC shortly after class began. Once inside, everyone was seated on the couches except for Rias, who sat at the table in front of the room, and Kiba, who stood off to the side. "So, how was the first day for our transfer students?", asked Rias.

"It was oddly refreshing getting to do something normal for a change", said Noire while the other five Ylisseans agreed.

"That's good to hear. Issei, how are you doing today?"

Issei jumped a little. "Oh, I'm fine, no need to worry."

"How was your date with Yuuma Amano?"

Issei jumped out of his seat. "You remember that too!?"

"So that's why we're all here. To discuss what happened to Issei yesterday", said Morgan.

"Morgan is correct. Issei, yesterday was not a dream. You did in fact die that day", said Rias.

"So my question is, how is he alive right now then?", asked Inigo.

"I revived him", Rias bluntly answered.

Issei sat back down. "So I died, but then you resurrected me? Does resurrection come with night vision?"

"No it does not. I revived you into a devil."

"A devil? What do you mean?", asked Issei.

"Do you believe in Angels and the like?", asked Rias.

"I had a friend whose family went to church so I've at least heard of them."

"Well angels as well as devils and fallen angels all exist."

As if her words weren't proof enough, every devil in the ORC expanded their wings. "So then, is everyone here a devil?", asked Issei.

"No, the six of us are human", said Noire.

"Except me, I'm a Taguel and yes, the ears are real", said Yarne.

Issei looked highly confused with all the information he was being given. "Perhaps that's enough discussion today. I will explain the rest tomorrow. Try not to think about it too hard Issei", said Rias.

"And that person who killed you was a Fallen by the name of Raynare", added Owain. "Just in case you wondered what happened."

Issei nodded and everyone left to attend the rest of their classes for the day. Akeno and Rias were the last ones to leave. "Buchou, are you sure it was okay to let them know about this?", asked Akeno.

"They aren't strangers to the supernatural Akeno. Besides, given their story, I can trust them to do the right things", answered Rias as they both left.

* * *

Once night settled, the eight Ylisseans were discussing what happened to Issei in greater detail. "So we're trying to determine what happened to Issei, any ideas?", said Robin.

"Well he was given something, so maybe it was an item?", suggested Noire.

"Perhaps a weapon or something?", suggested Severa.

"He didn't look like he had anything on him, so I highly doubt that's the case", said Morgan.

"Perhaps a secret power of some sort?", suggested Owain.

"Maybe it would be best to wait until Rias explains more to you tomorrow in order to make a more accurate assumption?", said Panne.

"But if this something was worth killing him over, it has to be powerful enough to warrant it", said Inigo.

"So now that Issei is a devil, did anything about him change?", asked Robin.

"He said he has night vision", said Yarne.

"And all devils gain magic and wings according to Rias", said Morgan.

"Then we have to assume all three factions are the same in that regard. The fallen had magic spears and wings as well", said Robin.

"It would be best to save this discussion for tomorrow. We all have jobs to do in the morning", said Panne.

"Right, then we shall discuss this tomorrow evening. Goodnight everyone", said Robin.

Everyone responded in kind as they went to sleep, with the bat-like familiar still listening in on their conversation. After the Ylisseans were asleep, it went back to return to its master.

* * *

 **A/N** : Since this story will be more focused on the Ylisseans viewpoint, the things that happen outside of their presence won't be known to them unless they're told. In addition to that, I'm giving you all a heads up on the upcoming week for Thanksgiving. I might not be able to update on Thanksgiving (Family is important after all) so if I update then great but if not then expect it.

As far as updating goes, I'm currently doing two stories so far. Here's the update schedule:

 _Another Universe_

 _Tactician's Trip_

They are updated in turns, so my next appearance will be in Another Universe. With all that said and done, so you guys next time!


End file.
